¡Bribón!
by EtSuKo-DoNo
Summary: Todos sus actos eran malinterpretados por aquella mujer, así pues, sólo le quedaba un camino para ganarse su respeto y aceptación: el celibato.


Espero que alguien lo lea Loool, sé que este no es un fandom muy conocido; pero no pude resistirme a comenzar a escribir de esta gran serie.

¡Disfrútenlo!

**¡Bribón!**

—Oh, que gracioso es usted, Ran-sama. —decía la joven señorita con suma delicadeza mientras se cubría discretamente los labios con un abanico. Ella era hermosa, precisamente como a él le gustaban: labios pintados magistralmente, piel blanca como la nieve, tacto suave y delicado, cabellos largos y brillantes; exactamente el tipo de mujer que no podía resistirse a cortejar.

_Desgraciadamente para ella._

—No miento, en realidad pase por esa situación _tan_ peligrosa. Soy un militar, después de todo. —dijo con su habitual tono desinhibido y adulador, el mismo que solía utilizar con sus chicas del barrio rojo; además de ser utilizado también para su propia diversión con Kouyuu, quien parecía tomárselo personal.

Estiro su brazo lentamente por los hombros de ella, mirando el gesto coqueto y alentador en el rostro exquisito de su dama de última hora. Ella estaba invitándolo a continuar con su descarado coqueteo todo lo que quisiese, y él no era el tipo de hombre que despreciaba este tipo de oportunidades y mucho menos, quien se preocupara por "virtudes".

La suya hace mucho quedo en el olvido.

* * *

><p>—¡No lo tolero, Su Majestad! —acusó sin preámbulo la dama principal del harem imperial; con sus ojos azules inyectados con una ira que no podía disimular. El emperador había ido a visitarla para hacer un poco de costura antes de dormir y ella lo había recibido de inmediato con aquella frase inesperada.<p>

Aunque él sabía exactamente a _quien_ se estaba refiriendo.

—Este es su harem, Su Majestad. ¡No el de ese descarado! —continuó diciendo la elegante mujer, observando fijamente el gesto desinteresado del Emperador; quien al fijar su atención y darse cuenta de lo molesta que estaba la mujer, cambio de expresión a una pensativa de inmediato.

—Yo… Hablare con Shuuei al respecto. —aseguró el rubio con un gesto amable en su rostro, mientras tomaba lugar al lado de la mujer iracunda con suma precaución; tenía una experiencia basta, gracias a Shurei, de lo capaz que eran las mujeres cuando tenían esa expresión en su rostro.

—¡Usted lo consiente demasiado, Su Majestad! —se quejó nuevamente la mujer, levantándose de su lugar y tomando de una esquina los artículos de costura que siempre utilizaba para entretener al Emperador. Volvió a su lugar y entrego con sumo respeto los materiales al rubio, quien parecía feliz de ver los hilos y las agujas.

Ella pensó entonces que no podía esperar mucho del joven Emperador; él amaba lo suficiente a Shuuei como para dejarlo hacer lo que quiera, con tal de que estuviera a su lado. Por momentos pensaba en los dos concejeros del Emperador como unos padres para el joven gobernante; los dos no mostraban mucho respeto hacia él en privado, además de regañarlo como si fuera un crío, sobre todo Kouyuu. Supuso entonces que Shuuei era la madre alcahueta y Kouyuu el padre exigente.

Asintió para sí misma, en la aceptación de su teoría.

—¿Por qué asientes, Shusui-dono? —preguntó curioso el niño Emperador. Ella no pudo evitar sentir ternura hacia él, logrando dibujar una sonrisa suave y cariñosa.

—Estaba pensando que su querido Ran-Shogun tiene este palacio como su burdel personal.

Entrecerró los ojos airadamente, recordando nuevamente al insufrible Shogun; sintió entonces que el emperador se movía incomodo en su lugar y dirigió sus azules orbes en su dirección para asegurarse que se encontraba cómodo. Los ojos mieles del joven rey le advirtieron que no iba a gustarle lo que fuese a añadir.

—Usted sólo puede pensar en Shuuei. —comentó con picardía el rubio, mirando con ojos sagaces el gesto de desaprobación en el rostro de la castaña mujer.

—No diga… cosas sin sentido. —soltó con acidez, girando el rostro en dirección contraria y sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa. No le gustaba ese hombre, no le gustaban sus palabras dulces y traicioneras, mucho menos su sonrisa.

_Lo despreciaba._

—Sólo le pido que le informe que no me gusta que este merodeando por el harem. —advirtió con integridad, sin dar lugar a dudas en sus palabras. No le gustaba esa ave de rapiña buscando mujeres jóvenes y saludables.

—Pero Kouyuu también merodea bastante por aquí cuando está perdido y a usted no parece molestarle para nada. —repuso el Emperador con sus ojos fijos en la costura, concentrado en la actividad y al mismo tiempo defendiendo la integridad y buen nombre de un hombre que no lo merecía, según la doncella del harem imperial. —Pero cuando se trata de Shuuei…

—No se puede comparar a un caballero como Kouyuu-dono con un hombre sin vergüenza como Ran-Shogun, Su Majestad. —se defendió la castaña, trazando en su mente el camino que seguiría su aguja y la figura que quería conseguir; sonrió al lograr trazarla con imaginación sobre estimulada en su mente.

—Más bien yo haría la comparación entre un eunuco y un hombre viril.

—¡Su Majestad! —se escandalizó la castaña.

—Está siendo usted incomprensiva. —acusó el joven rey sonriendo inocentemente, mirándola por un breve instante con sus ojos mieles excitados en la discusión que parecía inclinar a su favor. —: muchos de otros militares seducen a las chicas del palacio, no sé porque usted parece notarlo sólo cuando se trata de Shuuei.

—Es porque _él_ no se conforma con una, ¡las quiere a _todas_! —continuó la de orbes azules, evitando transportar su mente lejos de la costura.

—Muy bien. Reconozco lo mucho que la molesta, Shusui-dono. —cedió al final el rubio, viendo que la mujer estaba sobre estimulada; ella parecía ceder a una furia que no tenía por qué ser descargada con él. —Hablare con él.

—Gracias, Su Majestad.

—Ahora, —los ojos del emperador refulgieron.—: ¿Qué piensa coser hoy?

* * *

><p>—¡Shusui-dono! —escuchó que alguien la llamaba a lo lejos.<p>

Acelero el paso.

—¡Shusui-dono! —insistía la voz masculina, aparentemente fatigada por el esfuerzo físico de seguirla desde hace diez minutos; ella sigue fingiendo demencia y caminando sin mirar atrás.

Miró a su alrededor por algo o alguien que pudiera librarla.

—¡Shusui-dono! —continuaba llamándola reiteradamente; fue entonces cuando sintió que la voz se acercaba sin medir obstáculos, tenía pocas esperanzas de evitar el encuentro.

Camino más apresuradamente, lo máximo que le permitieran sus largas faldas; percibió como una gota fría de sudor se deslizaba por su frente. Estaba cada vez más cerca.

Tropezó sin querer con los faldones de su elaborado vestido; sabía que caería ridículamente en su intento de huir, el que además terminaría fallido también. Con gran habilidad, redujo al mínimo el impacto, ella era un lobo negro después de todo; sin embargo, sus sentidos no parecieron prevenirla a tiempo de la invasión a su espacio personal, el cual sufriría incluso antes de que lograra volver a erguirse sobre sus pies.

Él y sus insanas costumbres.

—¡Shusui-dono! —lo escuchó ahora en su oído. El olor masculino inconfundible se filtró por sus fosas nasales, asfixiándola.

Cuanto _detestaba_ este hombre.

—¡¿Qué quiere? —contestó con una furia sin fundamento atormentándola. Los ojos oscuros del Shogun la apreciaron confundido y dolido por el comportamiento iracundo de la bella mujer.

—Parecía apresurada...

—Obviamente… Sin embargo eso no mermo sus pretensiones. —se adelantó la castaña, evitando ser tocada por el Ran y levantándose elegantemente; lo miro con desdén, alisando sus faldas en el proceso y emprendiendo nuevamente su camino, sin mirar atrás.

—Yo me preguntada si usted…

—Usted y yo no tenemos ningún motivo para celebrar una reunión, así que evítese las molestias. —advirtió la dama principal del harem, con una seriedad inquebrantable. Sin embargo, el joven Shogun no desistió y la siguió con pertinencia. Tenía que admitir que aquel hombre era insufriblemente insistente.

Shusui sabía que si le daba siquiera una pequeña oportunidad, incluso ella corría el riesgo de terminar enredada en sus túnicas; así que mejor evitar que lamentar. Además, había escuchado claramente que la _soledad_ era la madre de los errores; ella era claramente una mujer _solitaria_, él un experto en que las mujeres cometan _errores_, ¡no podía permitirse estar a solas con aquel hombre!

—No sea así, Shusui-dono. Yo no pretendo…

—Oh, entonces supongo que usted tampoco pretendió nada con Kaoru. —acusó la castaña, recordando los lamentos de la chica por la ruptura sin remedio de su dulce corazón.

—¿Kaoru? ¿Quién es Kaoru?

¡No la recordaba! Él era sin duda un inescrupuloso, malvado y sin corazón.

Shuuei supo interpretar que la mirada de desaprobación y desprecio en los ojos de la castaña no era un buen augurio; supuso que Kaoru era aquella chica rubia del harem que…

—La chica de cabellos negros. Ella es Kaoru.

Cabellos negros, eran demasiadas para que pudiera saber de quien se trataba con exactitud. A sus chicas del barrio rojo las conocía por nombre y fisionomía, pero aun no podía grabarse correctamente las del harem; es más, sólo Shusui atrapaba su atención hasta el punto de eclipsar a las demás chicas…

Mientras ella se encuentre a menos de 20 metros a la redonda de las demás, obviamente.

Pensó en pedir más pistas, pero concluyo acertadamente que eso no hablaría muy bien de él mismo.

—Oh, ella...

—Lo dejó con sus meditaciones, quizás logre recordar de quien se trata. —adivinó la castaña dando media vuelta, no sin antes dirigirle su más temible mirada, dejando al Ran con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y la mente revoloteando entre los recuerdos de la última semana en el palacio.

Luego de un minuto de ensimismamiento, se rindió con un suspiro profundo. Habían sido muchas damas de cabellos negros en la última semana, no había forma de dar con una respuesta. Miró con nostalgia el camino que había tomado la figura furibunda de Shusui; tendría que volverse célibe si quería llegar a esa mujer.

Ran Shuuei célibe… no sonaba para nada bien. El celibato era algo que podría afirmar con seguridad que era imposible para él, eso sólo podía ser manejado por Kouyuu, a quien se le daba increíblemente bien; tendría que preguntarle que hacía con su tiempo además de vivir enfundado en libros, para evitar pensar en la textura suave y delicada de una mujer.

Pero él cree que por Shusui, y sólo por Shusui, podría conseguirlo.

¡Podía lograrlo! ¡Iba a ser célibe por _una semana_!

Shusui definitivamente reconocería su esfuerzo.

Fin~

* * *

><p>x'DDDDDD<p>

No pude resistirme a escribir de esta pareja. Tenía ganas de hacerlo desde que revelaron los sentimientos de Shuuei en el anime y hasta ahora sale algo medianamente decente. Si hay alguien que pueda traducirlo al inglés, puede comunicarse conmigo. Le estaría infinitamente agradecida. u.u


End file.
